Come Clean
by Angel of The Fallen Stars
Summary: Rin is listening to music when a knock comes from her window. It's the guy she can't stop thinking about. Will love blossom? Song-Fic, One-Shot. Please R
1. The Rainy Day

Hi, this is my second story (I'm still working on my first story, but I needed a break) One-Shot, song fic. I hope you guys and girls enjoy!

This song is Come Clean by Hilary Duff.

__

Let's go back,

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

Rin was sitting on her bed listening to her favourite song, when a knock came to her window. She looked up and saw him, Kohaku, the guy she couldn't stop thinking of. At first she thought it was nothing, but after two weeks non-stop thinkage, she wasn't too sure anymore. He was her new next-door neighbour, and her father, Sesshoumaru didn't really like him (she didn't know why). So they couldn't talk through the front door, so he would climb through her window just to talk to her. That made Rin smile.

__

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was my life

I defy

"Hey," said Kohaku as he finally got into my room. I smile an even bigger smile than before. He smiled his small, but oh so lovable smile.

"Hey," I replied. His smile grew with amusement (he always loved it when I mimicked him).

"Is your dad home?" asked Kohaku with a bit of fear in his eyes (I don't blame him, my father almost strangled him the last time Kohaku came).

"No, he's with Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome for some business matters. I don't know what for though," I replied trying to make it sound like no big deal (but it was for they didn't want to see Sesshoumaru angry. Who would?).

"That's good," Kohaku said with a sigh of relief. "So, how are you liking your new school (Rin is the one who moved, not Kohaku. Plus Rin is in grade 9, while Kohaku is in grade 11. [I'm making Kohaku two years younger]) ?" Asked Kohaku, changing the subject.

"It's good, and I'm making lots of friends," I replied.

"Any boyfriends?" Kohaku asked teasingly.

__

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

"No, of course not. Why would I have a boyfriend, when you come here everyday, just to see me," I replied while trying to hold my giggles. That's when a huge lightning bolt came down so loud and bright, that I jumped and lost my balance. Thankfully Kohaku caught just in time and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Are you okay?" Kohaku asked with a lot of worry in his voice.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, looking into his brown pools, people called eyes, full of worry.

__

I'm shedding

Shedding every colour

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

"You sure?" He asked, with less worry in voice and eyes.

"Yeah," I managed to say without stuttering.

"That's good," He said, while holding her tighter. I blushed, I always thought Kohaku liked me a lot, but never more then a best friend. I looked down at his strong chest, which was moving up and down deeply. When I looked up again, he was looking out to the window.

"Kohaku?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yes," He replied, but still looking to the window.

__

'Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Then always staying in

Feeling the wind

"Why do you come here everyday to just to see me?" I asked trying to search his face.

He looked at me with a confused, shocked, and almost sad look. "What do think?" He asked almost like he was trying not to get mad. I blinked, why did I think Kohaku came everyday? I always thought Kohaku came so him and I could stay friends. Was I wrong?

__

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

"I don't know," I barely whispered, but Kohaku still heard me.

"You don't know?!" Kohaku almost yelled into my ear. He pushed me away and started shaking with anger. "I can't believe you've haven't notice! Are you blind Rin? Do you think I would welcome the risk of getting caught by your father for just anyone? I can't believe it! You're such an idiot Rin! Argh!'' Kohaku started walking to the window.

__

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

"Wait!" I yelled grabbing onto Kohaku's arm. "Please don't go, I don't want you to go to go. I'm sorry I'm blind, but please don't leave me alone in this storm. I hate thunder storms." I started crying.

Kohaku looked at me sadly and held me again and said "Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten mad. It's not your fault. Please forgive me… I love you." My head shot up. He loves me?

__

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

"You do?" I asked. He nods. I smile a huge smile. "I thought you only liked me as a really good friend. I think I'm in love with you too." I said.

"You don't know how much I was waiting for that," Kohaku said with the biggest smile he has ever made. I return with a smile just as big. He moves his face closer to mine, and I close my eyes. He presses his lips against mine. His lips are so sweet, warm, and gentle that not even my father throwing lightning bolts could stop this precious moment.

__

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

The End

How did you like it? I think that was a very good first song fic. Don't you think? Please review this, and tell me how you liked the Rin and Kohaku pairing. Okay? Thanks to all my reviewers! Cold-Heritage, Ochanoko, Museless Author, suicide-greeting, uhhhhhhh…. and khaos-dragon-27! See ya later!


	2. To all my reviewers!

Hello everyone!

This is a note for all my reviewers for Come Clean!

1: no there will not, I repeat, will not be a continuation of this story!

2: yes I will write another Kohaku/Rin story, but after I finish Heartless Soldier and The Problem From Within

3 (for suicide-greeting): when I wrote this I was in my I love Hilary Duff faze, but now I hate her, though you are right, the song goes perfectly with my story

Thank you for reviewing my story!


End file.
